


The Eternal Guardian

by NervouslyWaitingForLife



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, Sechs Empire (Rune Factory), Temporary Amnesia, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervouslyWaitingForLife/pseuds/NervouslyWaitingForLife
Summary: In Selphia, its prince - Lest - was nearly destroyed by a powerful monster. Though a golden wooly saved him and nursed him back to health.Though in Sharance, its guardian - Micah - has been missing for a few weeks.What happened?[Ships included are only side ships or implied btw]
Relationships: Kuruna/Shara (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 1





	The Eternal Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a thought that I've had since I first played rf3 when I was 8, if micah died (he's not dead in this fic don't worry) would he just die or go to the forest of beginnings? Or would he just come back though a gate?
> 
> Then earlier today (when I'm writing) I was thinking about it then I got carried away and then this fanfic came out. Somehow my thought process went from "what would happen to Micah when he died" to "what would happen if Micah was stuck as a wooly in Selphia".

His sword sliced through Magnuto's illusion, 'damn I that was the real one' Lest thought and turned around to the three remaining raccon illusions. He ran at another one which faded and he fell though it, the other two merged into one which approached him before he did a sumo stomp releasing a shockwave hitting Lest and throwing him back.

His health was low as well as his RP, he had run out of potions and meals. He wasn't gonna make it. He didn't have teleport on hand either so he couldn't escape as well. He just layed there. Magnuto wasn't anywhere near defeated, why should he try.

'Goodbye my gold' Lest thought, knowing that Jones was gonna get all of his money.

Then a wrustle of leaves sounded and something multicoloured jumped out and attacked the racoon. It delivered a combo of attacks which made the monster fall, though not defeated, the multicoloured being then lifted it up (the colourful thing had to be less than 4 feet tall whilst Magnuto had to be over 10 feet) and then spinned him around and throwing him. Lest looked at the being and then realised that it was a Golden Wooly in odd clothing, said clothing was a acorn hat, a blue scarf and a red and gold belt.

The raccon had stood up and was pulsing red then let out a roar, 'that wooly is strong' Lest thought. The racoon then stared at Lest then matched towards him, 'he wants to take at least one of us out' Lest thought, the monster then threw out a few leaves intending on hitting him and Lest anticipated the hit. But it never came.

He opened his eyes and stared at the golden wooly before him separating himself and the monster, it had bleeding cuts on his arms. He had just protected him from the attack. The wooly opened his hand and let out a stream of fireballs, Lest just stared at the wooly 'it knows magic?!' he thought. Then the wooly ran up to racoon and began to attack with its combo string again making the racoon fall, the racoon was grabbed again before being thrown to the floor.

The monster started glowing rapidly showing that it was defeated. Lest could only stare in shock. A 4 foot, powerful, magic welding oddly dressed golden wooly, had just saved him. Said wooly hobbled ( or however a wooly walked) over to Lest and looked him up and down, which ment Lest got a better look at the Wooly. 

It's little acorn hat was discolour and looked to have a leaf in the past though it wasn't there anymore. His blue scarf had been torn and had multiple grass stains and lastly his belt was discoloured like his hat and was tied together with string and looked to have a pin or something in the past, though it wasn't there anymore. Its odd golden fur was overgrown and had patches which were darker than others, Lest could only guess it was dirt or blood.

The Wooly then turned around away from him before turning around and showing lest a healing potion and moving it to him. Lest looked at the wooly and asked "is that for me?"pointing at said bottle. The wooly nodded and gave out a short "bahh", and moved it closer to Lest. Lest took it and drank it and put the empty potion in his bag, though that potion had helped him greatly, he was still completely worn out. He'd definetly need to go to the inn and take a good soak when he got back to Selphia.

The wooly turned around before turning back to lest and holding apples. Lest looked a bit confused before the wooly came closer and pointed to Lest's limbs 'had the wooly notice his tiredness'. He smiled and took a apple "Thank you" he said sincerely. He ate it instantly and felt a bit better. The wooly then nodded at his improved state and put out his hand for lest to grab and pull himself him and he did so.

He felt a bit dizzy and though he he was going to fall though the wooly still had his hand and kept it tight. He overcame it and looked at the wooly before crouching in front of it. "Thank you buddy, you're really strong you know. I would've been dead meat if you hadn't found and help me" he gave a smile whilst stroking the golden locks, the wooly blushed and rubbed the back of his head in all of this thanks and let out a "baahh".

Lest kept on looking at the wooly and knew instantly that something was up with this wooly. Firstly there was its colour, in all of the times he's roamed the Selphia plains and the areas around it he had never seen a golden wooly, some woolys are a off white like shmoolies, though its fur is no near the same colour like the one in front of him. He had heard of very rare different coloured woolies which were a very light pink or blue though it was barely noticable. Though there was that time that Bado was trying to scam someone with a dyed wooly, saying that it was natural. Another thing that bothered him was its eyes, where most had black beady eyes with white surrounding it, his was a dark blue with a lighter blue surrounding it. Another thing that bothered him was the clothes, It wasnt unnatural for monsters to wear clothes as Orcs wore clothes (thank god), though it was rare for any non-humanoid species to wear clothes. Especially wild ones. He had seen people come to Selphia with faries that wore custom made outfits, though never wild creatures there all looked the same. Had this wooly been abandoned?

Also the fact that a monster had helped him was confusing him the most.

Whilst Lest was lost in thought a loud "BAAAAHH" eminated and the golden wooly left his hand looked to him checked him up and down before running off to where the distress eminated.

'Should I help' Lest thought before quickly decing against it. He was weak in his current state, he barely had 10% of his hp and barely any rp also he didn't want to be dragging down the wooly. 'It's strong, it can handle itself' Lest thought and looked to where the wooly had ran off to 'I hope we can meet again friend' before equipping Teleport and leaving the area.

"Thank you prince!" Vishal thanked Lest as he came into the Butler's room. Vishal had sent him to go and defeat the transforming racoon, apparently it had been causing tremors due to its sumo stomp and belly flop, injuring tourists and blocking paths. 'I wonder how they always know when I have defeated a enemy or not.' Lest wondered. "It was a difficult battle" he replied "though I had some help" 'it would be good to get more infomation on the wooly' he thought, if he knew more about the wooly then he could understand it and help it in return.

"Was it lady Forte and her nightly blade?" Vishal asked "her blade is ruthless with enemies and Forte's attacking style is magnificent" he continued talking about the dragon knight. "Um... n-no actually, it was a wild monster that helped me" he stated slightly embarrassed, scratching his head. Vishal looked shocked "a wild monster?! Why would a wild monster do that?" He asked. "I don't know, the monster was odd too. It was a golden wooly wearing a outfit. It was very strong too and knew magic".

Vishnals eyebrows flew up "a wooly can do that?" "Apparently yes, as it saved my life again the racoon" Lest replied. Vishnal stood in thought before commenting "it may be a wooly variant like shmoolies and king woolies, maybe we should ask Kiel to see if he knows anything" lest nodded, Kiel was most knowledgeable about the land so he would be the best to ask. Though Lest was stuck in though "I wonder if anyone else has seen this wooly before" he wondered asking out loud. "There hasn't been any reports of any gold woolies recentl-" though Vishnal couldn't finish his sentence as a booming " I KNOW THAT WOOLY" came from Venti's room.

Both boys looked at the direction of the shout and see Volkanon marching towards them both with a big smile on his face. "You do?" Both boys asked. "Of course I do!" He said, "he saved a few woolies from a army of orcs, He even alert me to the captain, a high orc, who had initiated the attack" as both boys stood astonished that this wooly could tear apart an army of orcs, Vishnal picked up on a key word that Volkanon had used "He?" He asked. "Yes it was a male" Volkanon explained "its voice was deeper and had larger feet like that of male woolies".

Lest then interrupted the conversation "I want to thank that wooly". Which made the butlers look at him, "He's helped myself and many others both monster and human from the sounds of it" he explained. Both butlers nodded in agreement and said that they want to help, though Vishnal had a question "what should we give him though?"

Lest just though "well... I don't know, the only thing I can think of are clippers and a brush", then Volkanon then said "well what about armour or clothing. Something new would do him well". Vishnal snapped his finger "what about food, something nice and good for belly. Kiel could probably make it well (and not eat it)" he muttered the last part under his breath refering to Porcoline.

"All of those sound like it would be a great collection of gifts, we should work as fast as we can so we can give it to him as fast as possible" Lest said, "If we split up we can get it done fast" he continued. "I'll make the best and most refined sheers and bush a wooly has every felt" Volkanon screamed before running off, Lest and Vishnal just hopped that Volkanon knew what he was doing. "Then I'll go and ask Bado to see if he can make some clothing or armour" Lest said, seeing that Volkanon decided to pursue his idea. Vishnal nodded "I'll go and ask Kiel to see of he can make the food, ill also ask him to see if he has any infomation about a golden wooly." Then Lest shone a thumbs up and ran off.

Vishal then smiled then ran off to Kiels house, leaving Clorica to be the only one left in the Bulter suite who was still sleeping despite Volkanon's shouted.

The wind howled and ran though the town of sharance, dampening all of the villagers mood. Though their mood was already dampened with what had happened nearly a month ago. Micah, their local farmer and the one who had brought peace between themselves and the Univir settlement, had disappeared. And no one knows what had happened.

It all started in the early morning, where Zaid had come to greet him though couldn't find him. He wasn't in his house, his farmland or his barn, which was odd. He then asked around everyone to see if they had seen the farmer though no one had seen him. They all had gotten worried though waited for mid day, when he'd usually greeted everyone. Though he didnt greet anyone.

Multiple people had then decided to check the surrounding areas to see if they could find Micah. Though no one could find Micah. People then looked night and day to see if they could find either Micah or a clue to what had happened. Though nothing came of it.

Shara looked to her hands, she couldn't look outside 'It was weather like this when he first arrived... I wonder if he could return like he arrived' Shara thought. Shara had been one of the people who was most effected by Micah's disappearance they were close, best of friends, they could talk about anything, she was the first to know about his wooly form.

Monica looked to her sister all sad and gloomy, with an aura of sadness surrounding her. Monica pouted and jumped off her bed and ran to her sisters side, her sister took a while but Shara then looked to her. "Monica, I'm sorry you... have to see me like this..." Shara mumbled, Monica then looked at her sisters eyes before stating "if I ever see Micah ever again, I'm gonna chomp his arm off" she then showed off what she would do to Micah. This made Shara giggle a bit.

"You wanted to learn how to make bouquets today didn't you? Why don't you go downstairs with Grandpa, I'll be fine" Shara said, wiping her tears. Monica looked to her sister before presenting her pinky finger to her "Promise me" she said. "Promise me you'll be be fine!" she ended up shouting, Shara looked to her sister and showed her pinky and crossed it with her sister's. "I promise I will be fine".

Monica then smiled and ran out of the bedroom to go downstairs before seeing Kuruna coming up the stairs "Hello miss Kuruna, are you here to see Shara?" She asked. Kuruna looked to the girl and smiled "Good afternoon Monica, I am here to see your sister. She has been very down since Micah's disappearance so I want to try snd cheer her up" kuruna explained.

She got to the top of the stairs before monica motioned to mend down so she could whisper something in her ear, Kuruna did and Monica began saying "she made a promise that she would be fine, please make sure she is better than fine". Kuruna smiled at this before whispering in Monica's ear "don't worry I will make sure she is smiling when you come back up" she said with confidence. Monica then smiled and ran downstairs. Whilst kuruna walked to the doorway to the sisters bedroom.

Kuruna stared at Shara, the sunlight has left her eyes leaving them cloudy, her hair slightly damp as she had looked for Micah again this morning before the storm came, getting splashed in the process. "Why be as sad as the rain outside when you can smile like the flower you are" She said, Shara looked up and to Kuruna very fast looking surprised. "Kuruna! You're all soaked why did you come all of the way out here?" Shara said, moving from her bed to the doorway, grabbing Kuruna's cloak. "I came to make sure you're well, what has happened hit you hard and I want to make sure you don't cry yourself away" Kuruna stated as she grabbed Shara's hands and put them in her own. "I-I just..." Shara started, tears started to form before Kuruna started talking "

"I may have a lead though" Kuruna said, Shara looked up eyes wide. "You know the Native Dragons? I belive that one of them may have done this" She continued, Shara looked on confused "yes everyone does, do you think that one of them took Micah?" Kuruna nodded "Aquaticus took micah from his home town and whipped his memory, another could do the same" Shara was shocked and just tightened her grip on Kuruna's hand.

"Though, most of the Native Dragons are untraceable there's one that is situated in one location. Selphia." Shara eyes lightened up and shone a smile "Ondorus will be travelling to Selphia in a few days discussing business, so he'll be able ask the dragon for questions" Kuruna finished looking at Shara's shining face. "Kuruna!!" Shara said giddily hugging Kuruna at her neck with Kuruna holding her tightly in response. "I'm so happy, I'm so happy, I'm so..." she mumbled and started crying tears of joy.

As Kuruna hugged Shara she looked outside. The rain had nearly stopped just showing. With a rainbow by Privera Forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnuto is the transforming racoon boss from rf3 which appeared in rf4.
> 
> Micah & Lest interactions make me want to write a Micah x Lest fic. Your opinions? :)?
> 
> Also in my draft I spelt Kuruna as Karuna. So I'm gonna jump off a cliff.
> 
> Also if there's any questions or incorrect stuff please tell me.


End file.
